piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
Currently, this article ONLY applies to the Test Server. Definition Loot is objects (weapons, clothes, ammunition, gold, tonics, etc.) that are dropped by a pirate's enemy or discovered after a battle. After defeating an enemy a Loot Pouch, Loot Chest or Loot Skull Chest will be dropped. It contains a number items that can be added to the pirate's inventory. The Loot Chest will always contain better quality things. : ''Note: A pirate will NOT get loot for simply healing another pirate who defeats an enemy.'' The pirate can select what of the looted items to take or leave - or simply Take it All. Loot Pouches and Chests also sport a Loot Rating to indicate an overall quality of the items found. Bladed Weapons Cutlery is a commonly found item as many human and undead enemies carry blades, but also some may be found after dispatching a creature. These items vary by special attacks, damage bonuses, etc. The ones listed below are the ones found so far. Cutlass - Old Types: #Rusty Cutlass - Attack 6 #Iron Cutlass - Attack 9, Powerful 1 #Steel Cutlass - Attack 12, Powerful 2 #Fine Cutlass - Attack 16, Powerful 3 #Pirate Blade - Attack 22, Powerful 4 New Types: #Baboon Cutlass (Rare) - Monkey Panic 2, Surefooted 2, Brawl +1 #Battle Cutlass - #Brawler's Cutlass - Attack +47, Power Slash 2, Stun Immunity 1, Brawl Bonus +1, Requires Sword 16 #Buccaneer's Cutlass - Attack 51, Rolling Attack 1, Parry +1, Thrust +1 #Cabin Boy's Cutlass - Attack 16, Not in the Face! 1, Sword 3 #First Mate's Cutlass - Attack 34, Captain's Resolve 1, Slash +1, Sword 12 #Grand Cutlass - #Heavy Cutlass - Attack +14, Sweep +1, Requires Sword 4 #Orangutan Cutlass - Attack 53, Monkey Panic 2, Surefooted 3, Brawl +2, Taunt +1 #Ornate Cutlass #Poisoned Cutlass - Attack +22, Venom Strike 1, Not in the Face! 1, Requires Sword 6 #Privateer's Cutlass - Attack 59, Rolling Attack 3, Parry +2, Brawl +2, Requires Sword 22 #Sea Dog's Cutlass #Shark Blade - Attack 39, Rolling Attack 1, Critical Strike 1, Endurance +1, Sword 12 #Sharp Cutlass - Critical Strike 1 #Short Cutlass - #Swabbies Cutlass - Sweep +1, Sword 2 #Swashbuckler's Cutlass - Attack +38, Rolling Attack 2, Parry +1, Requires Sword 14 #Tempered Cutlass - Attack +25-29, Critical Strike 2, Sweep +1, Requires Sword 7 #Voodoo Cutlass - Healing Boost #War Cutlass - Attack 39, Healing Boost 3, Flourish +1, Sword 12 #Worn Cutlass - A bit stronger than the Rusty Cutlass, Attack +7 Dagger- Old Types: #Dagger - Attack +3 #Battle Dirk - Attack +5, Power Strike 1, Requires 5 #Main Gauche - Attack +8, Power Strike 2, Requires 10 #Coltello - Attack +11, Power Strike Rank 3, Requires 15 #Bloodletter - Attack +15, Power Strike Rank 4, Requires 20 New Types: #Steel Dagger - #Combat Dagger - #Battle Dagger - #EITC Thug's Dagger - Attack 13, Healing Boost 1, Swipe +1 Sabre Sabres are single-edge, straight swords with shorter and more narrow blades than a cutlass. They were not as favored by sailors and pirates, but are excellent fencing weapons. #Boarding Sabre - Attack 20, Requires Level 10, Healing Boost 2, Cleave Boost +1 #Eagle Sabre (Rare) - Attack 40, Requires Level 20, Feint Rank 2, Critical Strike 2, Parry +2, Flourish +1 #Engraved Sabre (Rare) - Attack 31, Critical Strike 2, Sweep +2, Cleave +1, Sword 14 #Fine Sabre - #Holy Sabre (Rare) - Attack 36, Requires Level 17, Cleanse Rank 2, Life Drain Immunity 1 #Iron Sabre - #Light Sabre - Attack 13, Requires Level 5 #Master Sabre (Common) - Attack 43, Requires Level 25 #Ornate Sabre - Attack 13, Requires Level 5 #Royal Sabre (Rare) - Attack 42, Requires Level 21, Healing Bonus +3, Thrust Boost +1 #Sharp Sabre - Attack 14, Requires Level 6, Critical Strike +1 #Silver Sabre - Cleanse Rank 1 #Steel Sabre - Attack 20, Requires Level 10, #Tempered Sabre (Rare) - Attack 25, Requires Level 10, Critical Strike +2, Sweep +1 #Voodoo Hunter Sabre (Rare) - Attack 25, Requires Level 13, Healing +1, Voodoo Damage 1 Broadsword Broadswords are large, double-edged weapons that often require two hands to handle. They make large heavy swings to knock down enemy defenses and break through armor. #Baboon Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 55, Monkey Panic 2, Sure Footed 2, Brawl +1, Sword 17 #Cavalry Broadsword - Attack 60, Hurricane Slash 2, Brawl +1, Endurance +1, Sword 20 #Dragoon's Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 65, Requires Sword 23, Hurricane Slash 2, Brawl +2, Endurance +2 #Engraved Broadsword - #Light Broadsword - #Mighty Broadsword - #Military Broadsword - Attack 45, Requires Sword 14, Hurricane Slash 1 #Ornate Broadsword (Common) - Attack 59, Requires Sword 22, #Royal Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 65, Requires Sword 23, Healing Boost 3, Thrust +1 #Small Broadsword - #Steel Broadsword - #Tempered Broadsword - Attack 48, Critical Strike 2, Sweep +1, Sword 13 #War Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 53, Requires Sword 16, Healing Boost 3, Flourish + #Monkey Blade Firearms Firearms include handguns (pistol), rifles (musket) and shotguns (blunderbuss). These items have additional damage bonuses as well as bonuses for specific ammunition types. Pistol- Old Types: #Flintlock Pistol - Attack 2 #Twin-Barrel - Attack 4 #Tri-Barrel - Attack 5, Gun 10 #Heavy Tri-Barrel - Attack 6, Gun 15 #Grand Pistol - Attack 8, Gun 20 New Types: #Cobra Pistol - Attack 34, Infinite Venom Shot #Duelist Pistol - Attack 42, Point Blank Rank 2 #EITC Grunt's Repeater Pistol - Attack 15, Venom Shot +1, Sharp Shooter +1, Gun 13 #EITC Thug's Pistol - Attack 17, Point Blank 1 #Enhanced Repeater Pistol - Attack 14, Quick Load 1, Infinite Venom Shot #Holy Pistol - Cleanse Rank 1 #Holy Repeater - Attack 36, Cleanse Rank 2 #Rattler Pistol - Attack 13, Infinite Venom Shot #Robber's Pistol - Attack 40, Not in the Face 2, Pain Immunity 1, Dodge +1 #Sea Dog Pistol - Attack 9, Lead Shot +1 #Silver Pistol - Attack 39, Cleanse Rank 1, Silver Shot +1 #Steel Pistol - #Steel Repeater - #Wicked Repeater - Attack 9, Infinite Venom Musket #Flintlock Musket - Basic #Matchlock Musket - Basic #Hex Guard Musket - Attack 44, Hex Ward Rank 1, Infinite Hex Eater Shot, Gun 17 #Hex Stopper Musket - Attack 59, Hex Ward Rank 2, Infinite Hex Eater Shot, Gun 22 #Holy Musket - Attack 63, Cleanse 2, Life Drain Immunity 1, Silver Shot +2, Gun 24 #Sailor's Musket - Attack 26, Gun 8 #Sea Dog Musket - Attack 28, Lead Shot +1 #Boarding Musket - #Wheellock Musket - Attack 26, Gun 8 #Old Musket Bayonet A fixed spear attached to the front of a musket. #Buccaneer's Bayonet - Attack 51, Bayonet Disable 2, Shoot +1, Sharp Shooter +1 #Crab Sticker Bayonet - Attack 26, Healing Boost #Gator Sticker Bayonet - Attack 51, Healing Boost 2, Bayonet Stab +2 #Iron Bayonet #Master Bayonet - Attack 60 #Militia Bayonet - Attack 26, Take Aim +1 #Navy Cadet's Bayonet- Attack 22 #Pig Sticker Bayonet - Attack 41, Healing Boost 2, Bayonet Stab +1 #Steel Bayonet Blunderbuss Firing muzzle-loaded pellets, this weapon is an ancestor of the modern shotgun. #Baboon Blunderbuss - Attack 61, Monkey Panic Rank 2 #Cracked Blunderbuss - Attack 29 #Cruder Blunderbuss - #Flintlock Blunderbuss - Attack 33 #Heavy Scattergun - #Matchlock Blunderbuss - Attack 31 #Night Hunter Blunderbuss - Attack 46, Hex Ward 1, Gun 13 #Pirate Blunderbuss - Attack 61, Stun Shot Rank 2, Take Aim +2 #Scattergun - Attack 34, Critical Strike Rank 1, Lead Shot +1 Voodoo Items Voodoo Doll Old Types: #Straw Doll - Attack 2 #Cloth Doll - Attack 3, Powerful 1 #Witch Doll - Attack 4, Powerful 2 #Pirate Doll - Attack 6, Powerful 3 #Taboo Doll - Attack 8, Powerful 4 New Types: #Cotton Doll #Enchanted Doll #Fury Doll #Grudger Doll #Life Doll - Attack 31, Spirit Mend 1 #Magic Doll - Attack 24, Hex Guard 1 #Mending Doll #Ornate Doll #Rag Doll - Attack 4 #Rage Doll - #Restoration Doll #Renewal Doll #Ugly Voodoo Doll - Attack 5 #Wax Doll - Attack 4 Voodoo Staff - Old Staffs #Cursed Staff - Attack 2 #Warped Staff - Attack 3, Powerful 1 #Rend Staff - Attack 4, Powerful 2 #Harrow Staff - Attack 6, Powerful 3 #Vile Staff - Attack 8, Powerful 4 New Staffs: #Bone Staff #Death Staff - Attack 28, Dark Aura 1, Staff 25 #Defender Staff #Dread Staff #Grim Staff #Guardian Staff - Attack 23, Wearing Aura 1, Staff 22 #Healing Staff #Mending Staff #Overseer Staff #Renewal Staff #Restoration Staff #Skeletol Staff #Undead Staff #Warden Staff Sailing Boosts #Faded Sea Chart - Navigation 1 #Landlubber's Sea Chart - Navigation 1, Come About +1, Sailing 7, 9g #Merchant's Sea Chart - Navigation 1, Full Sail +1 #Wooden Sea Charm - Treasure Sense +1 Cannon Boosts #Bronze Cannon Ram - Critical Round Shot 1, Round Shot +1 #Old Cannon Ram - Round Shot +1, Cannon 3 Tailor Items Often an enemy will leave behind an article of clothing that the pirate can add to their wardrobe or sell at a nearby tailor shop. Category:Game Play